As the fast development of electronic technologies and communication technologies occurs, electronic apparatus becomes more and more smart, and has more and more functions, with the built-in vibrator and accelerometer being widely used.
A vibrator, also referred to as oscillator, electromotor, or motor, is driven by a fixed signal to produce vibration as an incoming call prompt or a timing alert of an electronic device of a mobile phone etc. Generally, the vibrating speed of a vibrator can reach a maximum of 8300 RPM. In certain cases, such as in a conference, and a class, etc., it is usual to prompt an incoming call or timing expiration by vibrating, so as to avoid disturbing others by the ring of a mobile phone.
An accelerometer measures the acceleration of a mobile phone by detecting the inertia of the mobile phone. An accelerometer may be classified into a linear accelerometer and an angular accelerometer. In a mobile phone, the accelerometer may be used for games, navigation, and screen positioning, etc., enriching the use experiences of the users.
The more functions, the more memory consumption and power consumption are needed. When a mobile phone is in various use environments, such as in a free space, in a holding position, and in a pocket or bag, etc., it is wasteful for the mobile phone if the same processing mode is used.